WOAH Beasts
The WOAH Beasts are hideous beautiful monsters originating in the WOAHverse. Appearance They look like absolute cringe because they are, lol. Each WOAH Beast looks like their normal version but with an orange traumatised bandicoot head. History Ultras' Bizarre Adventure WOAHmera Of 4 When entering the WOAHverse the heroes were greeted by Chimera Of 4 who had obtained a new, more powerful(?) version, WOAHmera Of 4. He was easily defeated in this form however by Zenon. WOAH King WOAH King was created by Chimera Of 4 after Dank Crash managed to defeat normal Crash. He then made several clones of WOAH King, but Ultraman Legacy and Ultraman Tiga defeated them. The two then struggled to explain the thing to Ultraman Redux. Then some more WOAH Kings showed up, the Ultras beat them, stuff happened. Later Shining Shining Zero appeared to retrieve the Ultras from the Altiverse, where they were trapped. While this happened he separated Dank Crash and Red King, and brought them through the portal as well, thus ending WOAH King. And then this monstrosity died in a fire and everyone forgot it's existence. The Overpowered Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence WOAH King A single WOAH King appeared alongside the Chaiyo Ultras and began battling Blizzard, he was shocked and asked for backup and WOAH King started ramming the Ultras, however Ultraman Fury beat him to death. WOAH Gudon and Fancy WOAH King Upon entering the Malicious Daoverse the Ultras were greeted by Chimera of 4 who used Cringe Magic to create a single WOAH Gudon alongside a small army of well-dressed WOAH Kings and Gadrosaurus. WOAH Gudon whipped Ultraman Legacy and made him cringe, realising that his attacks only made people cringe when hit by them Legacy cut off his whips and Blizzard in Gas Type form burned WOAH Gudon with hell-fire destroying it in the process. Ultraman Blizzard killed the remaining Fancy WOAH Kings with his Combustion Breaker technique and ended their suffering. Ultraman Spoiler WOAH King is set to appear in this series, both separately and as a component of WOAH Saton, a fusion of himself and Prince Satons. Ultraman WOAH The WOAH Beasts are set to be the antagonists of this sequel to Ultraman Earrape in which an Ultra is infected by their disease and seeks to eliminate them all before he completely succumbs to it. Woah Beasts A list of all the known WOAH Beasts. - Fancy= Fancy WOAH King A fancier version of WOAH King created by Malicious Bullmark Eleking and Dao Zen alongside all the other Fancy Beasts. *'Height': 60 m (64 with top hat) *'Weight': 60,000 t *'Origin': Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of WOAH King's normal abilities. *Being fancy. - Shining= Shining WOAH King A shiny form of WOAH King *Height: 66 m *Weight: 70,000 t *Origin: Unknown :;Powers *All of WOAH King's normal abilities. *'Shinium Ray' : A golden sparkling beam fired from his mouth. It is very powerful. *'Shinium Barrier' : A golden sparkling barrier that can withstand being blasted by beams. *'Anathium Powers' : He can use Anathium energy for multiple reasons. **'Corruption' : He can use Anathium to turn more normal kaiju into WOAH Beasts. **'Madness' : He can use Anathium to drive others insane. **'Fog' : He can use Anathium to create massive amounts of fog. **'Anathium Blast' : He can fire purple energy blasts. - Shining Shining= Shining Shining WOAH King Shining WOAH King's ultimate form, obtained after absorbing the souls of all the deceased WOAH Beasts. *Height: 76 m *Weight: 80,000 t *Origin: Unknown :;Powers *All of Shining WOAH King and Shining Shining Zero's abilities. *'Shinium WOAH Calibur' : A blade SSWK carries all the time, it is so sharp, anything that comes even close to it will be cut. **'Fire WOAH Calibur' : The Calibur can create and launch a fireball as hot as the sun. **'Ice WOAH Calibur' : The Calibur can fire a beam of cold air that's -1000000000 degrees celsius. Things can't possibly get that cold in real life, but remember, this is a parody. **'Earth WOAH Calibur' : By impaling the ground, the Calibur can create a Magnitude 100 earthquake. Realistically just a magnitude 15 quake would destroy the planet, but again, parody. **'Wind WOAH Calibur' : The Calibur can create extremely powerful winds in outer-space that can move planets. Don't ask how this works. **'Supreme Overpoweredium Hax WOAH Calibur' : His true finisher, it's slightly less powerful than the Overpowerdium Hax Beam. - EX= EX WOAH King An EX form of WOAH King, whether or not this is EX WOAH King or WOAH EX Red King is unknown, but who cares really? Due to its head being different from that of any other WOAH Beast, some people argue that this is not a true WOAH King and instead the product of something else, such as a certain annoying user who doesn't understand what a parody is. *'Height': 68 m *'Weight': 140,000 t *'Origin': WOAHverse :;Powers *All of WOAH King's normal abilities but boosted. *'Earthquake' : By slamming his fists on the ground he can create powerful earthquakes. *'Energy Eruption' : By absorbing earth's energy he can slam the ground with his fists and unleash a red electric wave that paralyzes beings on the ground. - Kaiser= Kaiser WOAH King The result of two WOAH Kings merging. *'Height': 70 m *'Weight': 67,000 t *'Origin': Two WOAH Kings fusing :;Powers *All of WOAH King's normal abilities. *'Cement Balls' : Kaiser WOAH King can fire balls of cement that can turn others into statues. }} - WOAHmera Of 4= WOAHmera Of 4 Main article: Chimera Of 4 Chimera Of 4's WOAH form. *Height: 70 m *Weight: 66,666 t *Origin: Woahverse Abilities *'WOAH': Self explanatory *'Cringe': Self explanatory *All of Chimera of 4's abilities. - WOAH Gudon= WOAH Gudon A WOAH version of Gudon. *Height: 50 m *Weight: 25,000 t *Origin: Malicious Daoverse :;Powers *All of Gudon's normal abilities. *'Cringe Whips' : By whipping others he can make them cringe.......... deal with it - WOAHgorath= WOAHgorath A WOAH version of Seagorath. *Height: 60 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Seagorath's normal abilities. *'Scale Missles' : He can rapidly fire his scales like missles. - Alien WOAH= Alien WOAH A WOAH version of Alien Guts. *Height: 52 m *Weight: 32,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Alien Guts' normal abilities. *'Telekinesis' : He can fire an orb of energy resembling a white Sphire at his foes. It doesn't hurt them, but it lets him use his telekinesis on them. *'Psychic Wave' : A pink beam of energy fired from his forehead, its power varies depending on his emotions. - Alien WOAHtes= Alien WOAHtes A WOAH version of Alien Mates. *Height: 2 m *Weight: 70 kg *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Alien Mates' normal abilities. *'Teleportation' : He can teleport at will. *'Pocket Dimension' : He can create a pocket dimension filled with WOAHchi. - WOAHberos= WOAHberos A WOAH version of Galberos. *Height: 54 m *Weight: 65,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Galberos' normal abilities. *'Life Sucking' : He can suck out life energy from others by biting them with his WOAH heads. *'Dark Stream' : A black stream of flames fired from his normal head. It corrupts others into WOAHs instead of killing them. - WOAHchi= WOAHchi A WOAH version of Muruchi. They are not natural WOAH Beasts and are instead created by Alien WOAHtes once he forms his pocket dimension. *Height: 58 m *Weight: 14,000 t *Origin: Alien WOAHtes' pocket dimension :;Powers *All of Muruchi's normal abilities. *'Ice Beam' : They can fire a light blue beam of ice from their mouths. It can freeze objects. - WOAHgar= WOAHgar A WOAH version of Dangar. *Height: 53 m *Weight: 26,500 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Dangar's normal abilities. *'Cringe Punch' : They can rapidly punch objects, making them cringe. - WOAHgon= WOAHgon A WOAH version of Snowgon. *Height: 47 m *Weight: 24,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Snowgon's normal abilities. - WOAHicon= WOAHicon A WOAH version of Demonicon. *Height: 60 m *Weight: 57,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Demonicon's normal abilities. *'Ground Wave Beam' : WOAHicon fires a beam from its downward-facing mouth into the ground, which sends shockwaves through the ground to knock its foes off balance. - WOAHscent= WOAHscent A WOAH version of Crescent. *Height: 56 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Crescent's normal abilities. - WOAHo= WOAHo A WOAH version of Ho. *Height: 56 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Ho's normal abilities. *'Cringe Tears' : A version of Ho's acidic tears which instead cause anything they hit to cringe. - WOAHmora= WOAHmora A WOAH version of Gomora. *Height: 56 m *Weight: 45,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Gomora's normal abilities. *'WOAH Oscillatory Wave' : A more powerful version of the Oscillatory Wave fired from the ears. - WOAHila= WOAHila A WOAH version of Gubila. *Height: 40 m *Weight: 30,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *Thanks to WOAHila's lack of a drill, it doesn't have any of Gubila's normal powers. *'WOAH Flames' : WOAHila can fire blue streams of flames from both its mouths. - Best Girl= WOAHicane A WOAH version of Varricane. *Height: 55 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Varricane's normal abilities. *'WOAH Seed' : WOAHicane can spread the seeds of WOAH across the universe to corrupt other beings and transform them into WOAH Beasts. - WOAHldras= WOAHldras A WOAH version of Goldras. *Height: 55 m *Weight: 60,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Goldras's normal abilities. - WOAHlactron= WOAHlactron A WOAH version of Galactron. *Height: 62 m *Weight: 62,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *All of Galactron's normal abilities. - WOAH WOAH= WOAH WOAH Once an alien scientist named Woah, he wished to bring peace to the universe, he created a virus that would clean the minds of beings and make them pure. He tested the virus on himself but something had gone wrong. He fell apart and reformed as an abomination, the virus accidentally spread across the universe and instead of cleaning the minds of beings, it corrupted them into foul atrocities known as the WOAH Beasts, his home universe had now been transformed into the WOAHverse. His whereabouts are unknown and it is assumed that he fled to an unknown part of the universe in shame of what he had done. *Height: 55 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: WOAHverse :;Powers *'Intelligence' : Being a scientist, he is very intelligent, having an IQ of 15.000. *'Specium Light Bullet' : A blast of energy fired from his mouth(s). *'Specium Cannon' : A poweful beam of energy fired from his main mouth. It's power is three times greater than the Specium Ray. *'Teleportation' : He can teleport short distances. *'Protective Dome' : He can create a green dome made out of energy to protect himself or others, its size can change from human-sized to Angel zogu-sized. *'WOAH Roar' : His most powerful attack, he shouts "WOAH" with all the air in his lungs and fires a destructive wave of energy. - }} Trivia * WOAH * WOAH WOAH * WOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAHWOAH * Woah King, Shining Woah King, Woah Gudon and Shining Shining WOAH King designs by Cdr. * Woahmera of 4 design by Cdr and Mao Wu Kong. * EX WOAH King and Kaiser WOAH King designs by Silverfish129 * Alien WOAH, WOAHgorath, WOAHtes, WOAHberos, WOAHchi, WOAHgar, WOAHgon, WOAHscent, WOAHo, WOAHmora, WOAHila, WOAHicane and WOAH WOAH were designed by Emgaltan. * WOAHicon, WOAHldras and WOAHlactron designes by Furnozilla. Gallery Woahwoahwoahisgod.png WOAHKING.png|WOAH King's Kaiju/Cringe Capsule by Furnozilla Category:Do not take these seriously Category:They are jokes Category:UltraMccann Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Red King Variations Category:Memes Category:I apologize for making this Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Gudon Variations Category:Furnozilla Category:Emgaltan Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Gomora Variations Category:Galactron Variations Category:Woahverse Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Kaiju Types Category:Space Beasts